Magnet LiFe Is ToO HaRd
by MiguelsBABY
Summary: Magnets life.


Jose was sitting around waiting for his family to come home. He was the youngest kid in his large family. He was 13 and all his brothers were 16 and 21 and his sister was 17. Right now his mother was at work, his oldest brother at school and his other two siblings were helping out at his Tias' house down the street (tia means aunt in Spanish). He looked out the window and saw a few kids go by on there bikes. Jose moved so much that he never had friends in his neighborhood. Now he lived with his family but still sat around the house all day. He was smart and his mother wanted him to study all day so he could be the first one to go to a good school, where they didn't have to pay. José's brother Carlos was in collage only because he is only taking one class that he has to pay for with his paycheck. Sooner or later he would drop out. He can never stay in anything that is hard, José thought while he watched his moms beat up old Cadillac pull into the driveway. He stood up while she walked in.  
  
"Mijo, vein ayudame con las bolsas." Son come help with the bagsOh my its already 7 o'clockwhere have you beenhe must listen to you mother she stepped back "Mom works her ass off everyday so that you can be good in school and read your books, but you still do things your not supposed to José." Carlos pushed him back into the door. Jose looked up "no she works all day so that you can go to your crap class everyday and learn nothing." Jose looked up at his brother "Carlos your 21 and you live at home with your mom, I was gone for 23 minutes instead of 15. Yea I screwed up big time!" he pushed his brother back, but Carlos toke his shirt collar and pushed him against the wall, above the ground. Jose kicked him and ran to his room slamming the door shut.  
  
Three years later Jose is 16  
  
Jose was driving around the nice part of town in his beat up old Cadillac. It was so much different then what he was used to. He laughed at the preppy white people. "Ay, Ay, Ay" he said laughing to himself. He got to a street corner and looked to the side. He saw a pet shop. He smiled and decided t go look. Once the light turned green he pulled into the parking lot and parked his car. He got up and walked inside. The man at the counter turned when he heard the door ring.  
  
"Can I help you?" he said not smiling. Jose knew it was because he was Mexican. "Yea I was just gonna look." The man nodded "Right this way" he led him into a room with a bunch of dogs locked in cages. In the middle of the room there was a playpen with a bunch of little puppies in it. "Okay when your done in here you can leave" the man rudely walked back into the other room. Jose rolled his eyes. In one cage there was a big black dog. Jose really liked him. He looked at all the caged dogs and then got on his knees to look at the puppies. Most of them were sleeping. When he was petting a spotted black and brown dog he almost screamed because of a tickle under his elbow. He lifted his arm and saw a tiny brown dog with large eyes licking him. Jose picked up the dog and let it lick his face. He loved that dog so much.  
  
He looked around the room. He could hear the rude man talking on the phone in the first room. José got out his wallet and counted his money. He had eleven dollars. He crawled around to the other side of the pen to see the sign for the dogs. He almost dropped the dog when he saw that they were $1,000 dollars. Jose looked at his large baggy pants. He smiled. He always stole whatever he wanted. He never had enough money to buy anything nice so he toke it. He decided to take the puppy. He loved it so much.  
  
He stood up and put the dogs legs and front paws into his pants. He covered its face with his large shirt. He opened the door and walked into the room with the man. "Too expensive??" the clerk glared at José. Jose just smiled at him he started towards the door when he heard a wine coming from his pocket. "What was that?" the man got up. Jose shrugged. Then all of a sudden the puppy started barking. Jose ran for the door but the clerk got him before he could get out. Two weeks later he was on a bus on his way to Camp Green Lake. 


End file.
